Pendragon: Including the Expected
by Kuragari91
Summary: Kathrine was just a normal girl, living her own life. She had no complications, until one night at the abandoned subway station. Let's just say, her life got turned inside out!


**The Legend of Pendragon of My Own**

**Chapter 1: Subway Station**

Okay, so I am writing this letter to you for important reasons. One reason is that I'm experiencing the most dramatic moments of my life, or the life I used to know. You see, the thoughts of time and space I was learning at school, well, they're all wrong! Let me start from the beginning.

Hi! My name is Katherine Davis. I am fifteen years of age and have a wonderful family. I have a loving older sister who can be a pain, a mother who's like an angel, and a father that tries his best. I also have a pug, a basset hound, a rabbit, and a turtle.

Well, my sister, Ann, can be a pain because she likes stealing my styles and music. Once I start to get into a new band, she gets into it. It's annoying, but shows me I'm more of a role model. My mother comforts me like all mothers should. She tends to my wounds, she stays by my side when I'm sick, and is just a saint to me. My father may have a bad temper, but he cares about me a lot! He's there for me when I need him, but I still feel that he and Ann have a greater bond than himself and me.

My animals are the saviors to my horrible days. When I'd have a horrible day at school, I'd come home to their happy faces, even though they are hungry faces. Go figure! My pugs name is Cocoa; my basset hound, that's more Ann's than mine, is named Brandy; my rabbit is name Draco, like off Harry Potter; and my turtles name is, try to guess…Hermione! Yup! Weird names with weird personalities! You gotta love them!

So, I thought life was going perfect. I had friends of all sorts, a boyfriend, and a great reputation! But when I had life perfect, everything went crashing down! And when I say crashing, I mean crashing!

It was just another normal day. I was with my friends at the abandoned subway station where we always hung out. My boyfriend, Josh, held me around my waist as my friends talked all around. Let's see…there was Renee, Caitlin, Matt, me, and Michael of course. There were others, but that day is hazy to me now. Yes, that's how badly the so-called "crash" was.

* * *

"So, Katie, what's been going down lately?" Renee asked, a little jealously caught in her voice. My friends called me Katie, short for Katherine.

"Nothing you'd know about." I answered, grinning slyly. She just rolled her eyes as Josh hugged my waist tighter and put his head on my shoulder.

"She's just jealous." Josh whispered. I smiled lightly at him.

"Yeah. I know." He then gently pulled my chin up where my lips met his. It was a gentle and soft kiss that I always loved to receive from him. I turned around and he wrapped his arms around me; and yet, my friends kept on with their conversations. I was just about to wrap my arms around him when my friends interrupted rudely.

"Katie! We have to go! It's almost ten!" Caitlin shouted in worry. She was never late for a curfew. Josh stopped kissing me and checked his watch to find she was right. He took my hand and planted a kiss on the back of it.

"I believe this is goodnight, my fair maiden." He bowed to me and I curtsied back. We smiled and kissed goodbye. I usually hung out by myself at the subway station until eleven. I watched as they left and then started to walk along the dirty abandoned subway station. I kicked a very old can that clunked down a set of stairs I thought were for the janitors that used to work here. I had never been curious about those stairs in my life, but for some reason, I went down to investigate.

I remember my friends telling me of a boy whom the third rail on the track of the subway fried. So I hung close to the wall. I was worried about a subway car coming by, but I just moved on. I walked father and farther into the dark abyss of the subway's path, when I tripped over a rock and caught myself before I hit the ground.

"That was close!" I said out loud. Just then, I heard a faint rumble. I looked ahead of me, afraid to see a subway car coming my way, but there was nothing. But then, I heard the growl again and heard it came from behind me.

"Oh guys! You scared me!" I thought it was my friends trying to play a trick on me, but when I turned around, I didn't find a relaxing sight at all. It was a monster dog! It was like a great dane, but with a bear's build. "Nice doggy!" I tried to shoo the dog off, but that only intimidated it. I looked at the dog straight in the eyes. What I noticed was very odd. The dog's eyes were a bright yellow, like the kind of yellow the sunset casts, and it was that intoxicating. But when the dog growled again and got ready to pounce, I didn't care about its eyes or the third rail!

I ran for it. Maybe not the smartest move, but it would have served some purpose. I ran on, but not long, for I glanced ahead of me to find some kind of door with a star carved into it. I found it strange, but I really didn't care at the moment. I slammed my arm into the door and it opened. I ran into the room, and slammed the door behind me. I felt the door lunge from the dog bounding onto the door.

"Oh my god! What will I do!" I asked myself out loud. I was scared for my life. What was I going to do? At any moment that huge dog was going to bust down the door and rip me to shreds, but that's when my life changed forever!

* * *

**I know it might sound lame to some, but it's just a start. I would really love reviews please! Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
